Neon Genesis Evangelion
México |origen = Japón |año_emision = 1995-1996 (Shin Seiki) 2003 (Renewal) |duracion = 25 minutos aprox. |episodios = 26 }} Neon Genesis Evangelion (新世紀エヴァンゲリオン Shin Seiki Evangerion, también conocida como Evangelion) es un famoso, influyente y controvertido manga y anime japonés. La serie se transmitió en Japón por la cadena TV Tokyo, cuenta con 26 episodios y fue producida en 1995 y 1996 por el estudio Gainax, bajo la dirección de Hideaki Anno. Más tarde en 2003 se creó Renewal of Evangelion, que constaba de la misma serie original, pero con el audio y video remasterizado, además de contener algunas escenas cortadas en la versión de 1996 de los episodios 21, 22, 23 y 24. La serie se estrenó para Latinoamérica el 1 de noviembre de 1999 por Locomotion, canal que tuvo la exclusividad de la serie durante un año. De ahí en más, fue transmitida por otros canales de televisión como: I-Sat, Chilevisión, Caracol Televisión, Canal A, Panamericana TV, Televen y Animax Latinoamérica. Doblajes Se han realizado dos doblajes. El primero fue realizado en 1999 por el estudio Art Sound México, bajo la dirección de Enrique Cervantes, y fue transmitido en 2000 por el canal Locomotion. El segundo doblaje, para la edición Renewal of Evangelion, fue hecho en 2007 por el estudio New Art Dub, bajo la dirección de Gerardo García. Debido al cierre del canal Locomotion en 2005, Animax compró la edición Renewal, que proviene de Estados Unidos, y la transmitió a partir de 2008. Reparto Voces adicionales Shin Seiki *Katalina Múzquiz *Patricia Quintero Renewal *Daniel Lacy *Gabriela Guzmán Muestras multimedia Neon Genesis Evangelion - Opening y Ending Letra y Sub Español (Athena no Seinto) Evangelion - Shinji y Asuka se besan (Shin Seiki)|Muestra del doblaje del Shin Seiki Evangelion Shinji Ikari y Su Autodiálogo (Miedo a ser lastimado)|Muestra del doblaje del Renewal Créditos_de_Evangelion.jpg|Créditos del doblaje del Shin Seiki Datos de interés * Generalmente, en Renewal no se utilizan voces de inserto para escenas que muestran textos en japonés, a diferencia del primer doblaje, en el que Enrique Cervantes leía la presentaciones, los títulos y los insertos. *Ambos directores interpretaron a Ryōji Kaji en sus respectivos doblajes. *En Shin Seki hay un error en una escena del episodio 9, cuando se dice el título y el número del episodio; lo dejan como episodio 1. *En la version Shin Seki , Cristina Hernández realizó un loop en el personaje Maya Ibuki durante el episodio veinte. *A Enrique Cervantes se le hizo fácil hacer unos pequeños cambios en el texto, como que el personaje de Shinji le hablara a su padre de «tú» en lugar del «usted» y que le llamase papá en vez de padre, ya que no veía problema en ello. Sin embargo, cuando esto pasó a control de calidad se dieron cuenta de estos cambios y se tuvo que grabar varios retakes de esos diálogos. *La canción de apertura, «''Zankoku na tenshi no teeze''» («''La tesis del cruel ángel''») había sido traducida, pero no fue adaptada al español, así que cuando se escuchó el resultado final se decidió dejar la versión japonesa. No obstante, se ha hecho fandubs o covers de esta canción, siendo la más aceptada la versión de Jessica Toledo, titulada «''La premisa del despiadado ángel''». *Se desconoce porque no se dobló el tema de cierre, «'Fly me to the moon'» («'Llévame a la luna'»), pero es presumible que se deba a que no se dobló el tema de apertura. *Algunos actores que participaron en Shin Seiki volvieron en Renewal para participar en personajes diferentes o retomando sus personajes originales. Por ejemplo: **Victor Ugarte dobló a Shinji Ikari en ambos doblajes. **Gaby Ugarte dobló a Shinji niño en Shin Seiki,'' mientras que en Renewal'' dobló a Rei Ayanami. **Humberto Solórzano, al igual que Víctor Ugarte, hizo al mismo personaje en ambas versiones, Gendō Ikari. **Rolando de Castro, quien hizo a algunos técnicos de NERV en Shin Seiki, volvió como Kōzō Fuyutsuki en Renewal. **Luis Daniel Ramírez, quien dobló a un estudiante en Shin Seiki, volvió como Tōji Suzuhara en Renewal. Este es el tercer personaje que Ramírez comparte con el seiyū Tomokazu Seki, siendo los primeros dos Sanzo de ''Monkey Typhoon'', y Tōya Kinomoto de ''Sakura Card Captors''. '' Tōji también el tercer personaje que Ramírez hereda de Enrique Mederos, después Davis Motomiya en [[Digimon Adventure 02|''Digimon Adventure 02]] y Leonardo en ''Las Tortugas Ninja''. **Ernesto Lezama, quien dobló a Kaworu Nagisa en Shin Seiki, volvió como algunos miembros de SEELE en Renewal. **Roberto Mendiola, quien dobló al Agente secreto en Shin Seiki, volvió como Makoto Hyūga en Renewal. **Pedro D'Aguillón Jr, quien dobló a un miembro de SEELE en Shin Seiki, volvió con su mismo personaje y con otro miembro de SEELE en Renewal. **Miguel Ángel Ghigliazza, quien dobló a un miembro de SEELE en Shin Seiki, volvió como el Almirante naval en Renewal. *En el episodio 22 de Renewal aparece una escena adicional situada antes de que Asuka y Kaji llegaran a Japón. Dado que esta escena no estaba incluida en Shin Seiki, Norma Echevarría y Enrique Cervantes no doblaron a sus respectivos personajes en la misma. Sin embargo, ambos actores lo grabaron para un fandub.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-wtLHINrEfc *En Shin Seiki todos los créditos en japonés de la apertura y cierre se mantuvieron. En Renewal, emitida por Animax, todos estaban romanizados. *Hubo canales que adquiriron la serie después de terminarse la exclusividad que tenía Locomotion para emitirla. Por ello, Locomotion emitió la serie subtitulada como forma de mantener el interés del público y hacer competencia. *El doblaje de Shin Seiki fue distribuido en DVD por la distribuidora americana ADV Films, misma que actuaba como intermediaria con Locomotion. Locomotion no tuvo que comprar el formato de la versión americana de ADV Films. *Locomotion retiró la voz en off que dice el título de la serie durante el tema de apertura. Transmisión Edición en vídeo Fuentes de información *Rei Liberation Parade. *Evageeks. *Foro Evangelion 2015. *Neon Genesis Evangelion en Anime News Network *Neon Genesis Evangelion en Wikipedia. Véase también Categoría:Anime Categoría:Doblaje mexicano Categoría:Redoblajes Categoría:Series transmitidas por Locomotion Categoría:Series transmitidas por Animax Categoría:Series transmitidas por I.Sat Categoría:Series transmitidas por Chilevisión Categoría:Producciones con doblaje acreditado Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Anime de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 1990s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Panamericana Categoría:Series transmitidas por Caracol Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 22 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Televen